onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Rama Patel
Rama Patel is a fictional character on the soap opera One Life to Live. She appeared from January 20, 2011 to January 12, 2012 on the ABC's original version of OLTL. Rama, only with OLTL, returned in April 2013. She is married to Vimal Patel. Storylines 2011-2012 Rama Patel, the beautiful Indian wife of Buchanan Enterprises employee Vimal Patel, arrived in Llanview, in January 2011 to see her husband, who had been recently transferred to the BE headquarters office from the London offices. Rama was shocked to learn that Vimal had participated in a crime under orders from BE CEO Clint Buchanan. Vimal confessed to his wife that he had broken into a hospital lab and switched DNA tests that proved Clint was the father of Rex Balsom and that Robert Ford was the father of Clint's daughter Jessica's baby Ryder. Vimal wanted to resign from BE, but Rama convinced him to use this information to secure a better position at the company. Rama spilled the beans to her former boarding school friend, Aubrey Wentworth, who was engaged to marry Joey. On the day of the double wedding of Clint's daughters, Jessica and Natalie, Rama stood by Vimal's side as he confessed to switching the DNA tests, sending the Buchanan family into a tailspin. Vimal was prepared to implicate Clint in exchange for immunity. But Aubrey, who herself was a con artist only after the Buchanan fortune, convinced Rama that she and her husband would end up with nothing if Clint was prosecuted for the crime. Aubrey promised to compensate Rama handsomely if Vimal "took one for the team." Rama convinced Vimal to confess to the crime, telling him he would be out of a job if he ratted on Clint and leading him to believe that she was pregnant. Rama then forced Aubrey to let her move into the Buchanan mansion, threatening to expose to her new husband Joey the fact that she was actually a con artist and imposter. Rama settled in to a comfortable life at the Buchanan mansion, becoming friendly with Nigel as they watched Access Llanview together. Rama also struck up a friendship with hunky Capricorn bartender Cristian Vega. Cristian took Rama to Statesville Prison so she could visit her husband. Rama couldn't bear to tell her husband that she was not really pregnant, so she let him believe that she was still carrying his child. Before they left, Vimal told Cristian to be careful around Rama because she was in a delicate condition. Cristian later asked Rama if she was pregnant, and she told him she wasn't. Cristian and Rama were embarrassed when Access Llanview reported that Rama was hanging out with Cristian, who had been voted "Llanview's best arms." Rama was worried that Vimal would be jealous when he saw the report. Rama's guilt over lying to Vimal weighed on her, but she couldn't bear to tell him the truth. Meanwhile, she was feeling closer to Cristian and actually kissed him at the gym. After Cutter Wentworth blackmailed Clint Buchanan into giving him the deed to the Buchanan mansion in exchange for having his quickie marriage to Jessica's alter Tess annulled, Cutter threw out Aubrey and Joey. But Rama threatened to reveal a secret she knew about Cutter that not even Aubrey knew, so he allowed her to stay. Vimal was released from jail after Clint confessed on live television to ordering Vimal to change the test results. He stunned Rama by showing up at the mansion. When Vimal saw Cristian and Rama kissing, Rama pretended that Cristian had just come onto her and Cristian played along. After Aubrey was found out by Joey, she returned to the mansion and revealed to a stunned Vimal that Rama wasn't pregnant. Rama was shocked by Aubrey's betrayal and tried to explain everything to Vimal, but he refused to listen and walked out on her. After Cutter lost the house due to a loophole inserted into the contract by Clint, Rama showed up at Aubrey's room at the Minute Man Motel and Aubrey allowed her to stay after the two made peace. Rama tried to smooth things over with Cristian, but he was angry at being lied to and told her that they were through. Rama was pleased that Vimal had gotten a new job at the Sun newspaper, but she worried when Vimal revealed that he had gotten himself into another secretive situation. Vimal told Rama that his parents had arrived from India and he would have to tell them the truth about his incarceration and the fact that they did not have a grandchild on the way. Vimal's mother arrived at Foxy Roxy's to get her nails done for the premiere of the Vickerman movie, and Rama realized that Vimal hadn't told his parents the truth. Cristian outfitted Rama with a water balloon that made her appear pregnant, and Rama arrived at the Vickerman movie to help her husband out of a jam. The plan backfired, however, when Robert Ford accidentally stuck Rama in the belly with appetizer sticks and her balloon burst. Rama admitted she had lied about being pregnant. Vimal's mother understood how much Rama loved Vimal and she urged them to reconcile, which they did. Cutter learned that Rex Balsom was trying to decipher a clue related to visions of his dead wife that had something to do with a spotted pony, and Cutter feared that the secret of what happened at the Spotted Pony strip club in Anchorage, Kentucky, would be exposed. Cutter accused Rama of spilling the secret to Rex, but Rama assured Cutter that his secret was safe with her. 2013-present On April 29, 2013, Rama is now working at Blair Cramer's new nightclub Shelter as a VIP Hostess, and is newly seperated from her husband Vimal. Rama flirts with Cutter, (who is now out of prison and back in Llanview), who is now working as the manager and club promoter at Shelter, and they both wish each other luck on the club's opening night. After Danielle Manning overdoses on Oxyxontin pills, Cutter enlists Rama to help him to damage control by having her serve free drinks to the patrons so they won't leave the club. Rama then asks Cutter if he's responible for Dani's overdose, and is shipping drugs into the club which Cutter denies, and Rama tells him he believes him. After one of the drunken patrons gets to rowdy with Rama, Cutter tells all of the patrons to go home. The next day, Rama meets Vimal at The Coffee Shop, who wants Rama to come back home to him, but she tells him that because he wants an old fashioned wife, and that she hasn't had any expeience with being single and dating other guys because they both got married in an arranged marriage when they were both very young, that their marriage isn't working out. Rama then proposes to Vimal that they have an open marriage so they could make their marriage work, which Vimal agrees to in order to keep their relationship alive. Later at Shelter, a shady art dealer from Miami, Florida named Jamie Franko tells Rama in the VIP room to send a message to Cutter, saying that he can offer her his services to her in order for Cutter to pay all of his expenses to him since Cutter owed Jamie money. Cutter then goes to the VIP room to tell Jamie that his employee Rama isn't for sale, and to pay him back his money that he owed him so that could kick him out of the club so that he would never come back again. Rama also meets Dusky, and underage singer that Cutter auditions at Shelter to be a regular singer at the club, who she refuses to serve alcohol to because she's a minor. Despite not having a good impression of her, she is impressed at her performance at the club, and Blair hires her on the spot. Rama also meets David Vickers at Shlelter during the restaurant hours, and she is starstruck by him because she's a fan of his movie "The Boy with the Chipmunk Tattoo". David is so smitten by Rama that he enlists her to be his costar in his reality show as his "sidekick". A few weeks later, Vimal tells Rama that he's going out on a date with a girl named Shawna (since Rama has already dated two guys while he has dated none so far!), but Rama gets jealous and wants Vimal to spend time with her rather than go out on his date. Vimal soon caves into Rama's needs and sleeps with Rama. After a Shelter patron named Briana Marland (who was a college student that went to school with Dani) dies from a drug overdose in her hotel room at The Palace Hotel, Rama works as the hostess at her memorial service and meets Dani there, who wants to know if her boyfriend Arturo Bandini was the older guy that she was hanging out with at Shelter. Rama tells her that Arturo wasn't the guy that was with Briana at the club, and that she was with a different older guy that she was out on a date with the last time she saw her alive at the club. Rama later dances and kisses David, and Dorian catches them in the act, and she pushes Rama away to scold David for having an affair with Rama. Despite that incident, David's reality show is later green-lighted by tv network executive Jo Collins at a meeting at Shelter, and Jo tells both David and Rama that they'll both will become big stars on tv. On August 5, Rama runs into David at The Coffe Shop and accuses David of avoiding her since their kiss at Shelter. David explains to Rama that the reason why he's avoiding her because that Jo had decided to change the format of his reality show to be about his failing marriage to Dorian, and that it will be now called "The Anatomy of a Divorce". Rama disagreed about the reason why she couldn't be part of his reality show because she was the catalyst of his break-up with Dorian. David then explained to Rama that her still being married to Vimal would turn their love triangle into a "four square". Rama told David that Vimal wouldn't mind her being part of his reality show, but David told Rama that she could no longer be his sidekick anymore. Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters